Board games wherein combat or conquest is the game theme are well known. However, applicant is unaware of any prior art teaching a board game even similar to the teachings of the present invention.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 412,297 to Rutherford, 3,860,241 to Leftin and 3,977,677 to Magiera. Each of these patents teaches the concept of a game played on a board and wherein the theme of the game includes a battle with other players to determine the winner. However, none of these patents teaches a game like that which is disclosed herein.